He Could Be the One
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Will and Rachel are dating and living together. When Will's brother Rick, who has the opposite personality of his, visits and sets his sights on Rachel, who will she choose?
1. Who's Coming to Visit?

**By popular demand, (well actually only 2 people voted for this and I **_**really**_** wanted to start on this) here is my next creation! Enjoy! Oh, and a little explanation that may seem a bit unnecessary now, but it'll make sense when you start reading: in this story, Rachel is still is a virgin. No…I wouldn't allow her to lose it to Finn. Just sayin'…**

Rachel and Will were living what seemed to be their dream life…happily and perfect.

It all started when they were smitten with each other. He was McKinley High's best Spanish teacher and Glee Club director and she was one of his pupils. It started out as puppy love, but they kept it on the DL until she graduated so they wouldn't arouse suspicions.

After Rachel graduated, she went to NYU for two years and got her Bachelor's Degree in performing arts. After that, she came back to Lima to rekindle her relationship with him.

They began dating again and she moved in with him. Everyone else had either gone their separate ways or stayed in Lima.

Their morning routine was very much like a 50s sitcom. They'd wake up together, she'd make breakfast and then they'd go to their separate jobs. Will still worked at McKinley and Rachel took on small odd jobs on different days.

On Mondays, she worked as a waitress at the local diner, Tuesdays she worked at the local library, and on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays she worked at the local bakery. Her jobs payed as well as a big job.

_**Monday Morning**_

_6:00 a.m._

Her alarm went buzzing and she lightly tapped the snooze button.

They both sat up and yawned, tired from the eventful weekend.

"Morning, honey." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, my dear." He replied stretching.

"Shall we have pancakes for breakfast?" She asked.

He shrugged and kissed her on the nose. "You make the _best_ pancakes."

They got up and got dressed. While she made breakfast, he gathered his briefcase and headed for the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Rachel was humming to herself. Life couldn't have been more perfect! She had the perfect man, a loving home and just the alternate life she wanted.

There was just one thing missing…_intimacy_.

Sure, they kissed, hugged and cuddled, but there was something that made red lights start flashing: _she was still a virgin_.

Back in high school, she hoped to save it for Finn, and Jesse kept trying to pressure her to lose it, which made her a bit self-conscious.

When she and Will started secretly dating, they fooled around a lot, but never took anything too far because he respected her self-consciousness, but when she came back from college, they seemed to have forgotten where they left off.

Instead of having some _naughty_ moments, they acted like a _perfect_ sitcom family. She wanted to say something, but then it would seem like _she_ would be pressuring _him_.

Still, she loved him for whom he was and would wait till he was ready.

He came into the kitchen trying to fix his tie. She walked over to him and fixed it for him.

"Breakfast is ready." She said and sat down.

He nodded and sat down. "Ooh, blueberry pancakes!"

They ate, making small talk and when breakfast was over; he gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his briefcase.

"Have a good day, sweetheart."

She smiled playfully. "Shouldn't _I _be the one saying that?"

He shrugged. "I thought it would be fun to switch it up."

She nodded. "Sounds fair. Have a good day."

_**Later that evening**_

Will came home and sighed from exhaustion. Rachel was in the kitchen making dinner.

He set down his briefcase and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hi, honey. How was your day?"

She smiled. "It was quite fine; I made a lot of tips today."

He nodded. "That's good! Did you get the mail?"

She pointed to the table where a small stack of envelopes lay.

He went through them until he came across a certain envelope and opened it.

While he was reading, he had a big smile on his face.

"Who's it from, Will?" She asked.

He looked up from the letter. "It's from my twin brother, Rick! He's coming to Lima to visit!"

She turned to him. "I didn't know you had a twin brother!"

He shrugged. "I haven't seen him in over five years. He's been travelling around the country doing who-knows-what and now he's coming to visit."

She smiled. "Well, that's _wonderful_! He can stay in the guest room if he wants. What's he like?"

He hesitated before answering. "Kind of the opposite of me. When we were growing up, I was the charmer and he was the bad boy that got _all_ the girls' attention. And he was hardly ever seen without his motorcycle and leather jacket."

She smirked. "Sounds like a dream."

He shrugged. "We had different tastes, especially in girls. You'll get to meet him when he comes next week."

She sat down at the table. "He must be a really nice guy, Will. I can't wait to meet him!"

He looked uncertain for a second. "I'd watch out, if I were you. You're _definitely_ the kind of girl who he'd set his eyes on and he _always_ manages to get his way."

She chuckled. "Are you getting jealous? Don't worry, you're the _one and only_ guy for me. I'm not really into bad boys."

He pouted. "Are you calling me a goody-goody?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No, I'm just not into leather jackets and motorcycles."

He chuckled and sat down. "You can if you want to. I'm not stopping you."

She thought for a second. "Nah, I'll just stick to my perfect Will Schuester."

He kissed her hand. "Sounds like a plan."

**Ok…it might make much sense, but I PROMISE the rest will get better once I introduce Rick. Enjoy!**


	2. Welcome, Rick Schuester!

**Ok, now it's time to get down to the real business…**

***Starts humming **_**I'll Make a Man Out of You**_**.***

**I'll stop now…**

The big day finally arrived. Will and Rachel spent the whole day preparing for Rick's arrival. As Will cleaned, he hummed happily to himself. He also requested that Rachel make Rick's favorite for dinner: baked salmon, which she happily accepted.

Around four thirty, they heard the loud rumbling sound of a motorcycle heading toward the house and ran outside.

The big motorcycle stopped in the driveway and the driver got off and took off his helmet. Rachel's eyes widened.

Rick really _did _look just like Will! Same hair, same eye color, same height…he even had Will's cleft chin! The only thing that separated them was that Will was wearing one of his button down shirts and dress pants and Rick wore a black leather jacket and black jeans.

Will's eyes lit up. "Rick, it's so good to see you again!"

Rick smiled, and Rachel mentally noted that they also shared the same smile, and hugged him.

"Willy boy, I've missed you!"

They hugged for a few minutes until Rick noticed Rachel standing there smiling politely.

"And who is _this _pretty thing here?"

"This is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my brother, Rick Schuester."

Rachel giggled and shook his hand. "Wow, you two really _are_ twins! I thought Will was joking when he said his _twin_ brother was coming to visit!"

Rick chuckled. "There are a _few_ differences between us, believe me. It's nice to meet you, Rachel."

She nodded. "Come on inside! I was just about to get started on dinner."

"Oh, Rach honey, I have to stop by the grocery store to get some things. I'll be back in a few minutes." Will said.

She shrugged. "Ok, dinner won't be done for a while so you're good."

He smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I won't be long."

"Don't worry, Willy, I'll keep an eye on her." Rick said with a wink.

Will laughed and got in his car and drove off.

Rick went to the back on his motorcycle, opened the back compartment and pulled out his suitcase. **(A/N I don't think they have motorcycles with this in real life.)**

"I'll just bring your suitcase to the guest room." Rachel said.

Rick shook his head. "Nonsense, Rachel. I can carry it myself, but thank you."

They both walked into the house and she led him to the guest room.

"Pretty nice place." He said, setting his suitcase down.

She nodded. "Well I'm gonna go start dinner. Do you need anything?"

He unzipped his suitcase and started taking clothes out. "No thanks, I'm just gonna unpack."

"Ok, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

Half an hour later, Rachel was finishing the salmon when she turned and almost barreled into Rick who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh! Hello! Are you finished unpacking?"

He shrugged. "Yup, you almost done with dinner?"

She nodded. "It's almost ready; I'm making baked salmon, your favorite!"

His eyes widened. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

She shrugged. "Will told me and asked me to make it for dinner."

He leaned against the counter smiling. "Ahh Will, always thinking about others. He's such a good brother."

She chuckled. "I'm sure he is, and he's a _wonderful_ boyfriend."

Rick noticed how long and tan her legs were and how her figure was absolutely perfect. When her back was turned, he licked his lips.

"Are you gonna have any salmon?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm a vegan. I don't eat meat and most dairy."

He looked at her strangely. "Really? Wow, Will sure does know how to pick em'."

She shrugged. "There's a _lot_ of surprising things to know about me."

He smirked. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find them out while I'm here."

She didn't say anything and noticed the slight hint of flirting in his voice.

He broke the silence. "Anyway, where's the bathroom? I _really_ gotta pee."

She made a face. "That's a bit too much information, Rick, but it's down the hall. Second door on the left."

He chuckled. "Thanks, and fine, I will _wash up for dinner_."

She took off her apron. "That's better. I'm going to go change up for dinner."

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom wearing a tight black cocktail dress.

Rick, who was waiting in the kitchen wearing a black blazer, a white t-shirt and dress pants, whistles when she came in.

"You're wearing _that_ to dinner? Is the Pope joining us?"

She blushed. "No, I usually wear this on special occasions, but since you're here, we decided that it's more of a formal event."

He smiled. "Well you look very nice."

She shrugged. "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself."

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Will came in carrying a few grocery bags. "Honey, I'm home!"

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Right on time, dinner's ready."

"I'll help you with the rest of the groceries." Rick said, heading outside.

A few minutes later, all three of them were seated at the candle-lit table, Will and Rick eating the salmon and Rachel eating a salad.

"So Rachel, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two." She replied.

His eyes widened. "That's pretty _young_ to be dating a guy as old as Will!"

Will cleared his throat. "Not really. I'm thirty-six, Rick."

Rick took another bite of his salmon. "How did you two even _meet?_"

Will and Rachel exchanged glances. "Um…it's quite a _long_ story."

Rick crossed his arms. "Hey, I got time and I _love_ a good story."

After a few seconds of silence, Will took a deep breath.

"You're never gonna believe it."

Rick raised an eye-brow. "Try me."

"Ok…so you know how I've been the Spanish Teacher and Glee director at McKinley High?"

Rick smiled. "Our old high school? No way!"

Will nodded. "Yes, well…a few years after we graduated, Terri and I got married."

Rick looked confused. "Wait, _married_? Where was Rachel in this?"

Rachel patted his hand. "Let him tell the story, it gets more interesting."

Will nodded and gulped. "Well…Terri and I got married. And during our marriage, Rachel was one of my _students_."

Pin. Drop. Silence.

Rick sat there open-mouthed. "You dated…your _student?_ Gosh, Will, I can't believe you_ actually_ broke a rule! How old was she?"

Will banged his fist on the table. Rick, can I finish the story without you interrupting me?"

Rick held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. Go ahead."

"Ok, so like I said, Rachel was my student. During her sophomore year, I decided to revive the Glee Club and she was one of the students who signed up and auditioned. And she was _really_ good. So one particular week, I gave them an assignment to do Ballads and since we had an odd number of people, I offered to be her partner. We sang a song and then she developed a school-girl crush on me."

Rick snorted. "Wow, you _actually_ got a student to fall for you."

Rachel glared at him.

"So anyway, Terri found this schoolgirl crush amusing and used it for her own enjoyment. I came home one night to find Rachel cleaning my bathroom and cooking a casserole for dinner!"

"Will!" Rachel exclaimed punching his arm.

He chuckled. "After that, I took her home and the next day, I _finally_ let her down gently, but firmly."

Rick blinked a few times. "Wait, if you let her down, then _how_ are you together?"

Rachel spoke up. "I'll explain that. So after he let me down, we had a successful 3 years with the Glee Club. But we also had a few experiences that led up to…romance. Eventually, we started secretly dating. After I graduated, I went to NYU for 2 years and got my bachelor's degree and then I came back to Lima and here we are now."

Rick tilted his head. "I am _amazed_ that you could say that in one breath. So, you thought that breaking the rules would bring you together."

They shrugged. "I _guess_ you could say it like that."

They sat in awkward silence.

Rick cleared his throat. "Well, I'm happy for you, Will. But whatever happened to Terri?"

Will looked down sadly. "Well, Terri thought that the Glee Club was taking my time away from her, so she pretended to be pregnant and tried to make me quit my teaching job and become an accountant. When I found out that she wasn't, I left her."

Rick nodded. "Well that's swell. I always _knew_ there was something fruity about her."

When Rachel finished her salad, she got up and came back with a bottle of champagne and glasses. Will poured the champagne and lifted his glass.

"To my brother, Rick."

Rick lifted his glass. "And to my brother Will and his lovely doll, Rachel."

All three of them drank and then Will and Rick chatted in the living room while she cleaned the kitchen.

Around midnight, they all decided to turn in for the night.

"We're just down the hall if you need anything." Will told him.

"Good-night, Rick." Rachel said.

Rick nodded. "Good-night, Rachel and Will. See you in the morning."

Will and Rachel went to their room and began getting ready for bed.

"You're brother is really cool, honey." She said.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad you two are getting along."

When they were finished, they crawled into bed.

"Good-night, sweetheart." He said, kissing her nose.

"Good-night, dear." She replied, reaching over to her nightstand and turned out the light.

**Time for…ME!**

**Rick, these are the readers and our audience. Readers and audience, this is Rick. I OWN him. He comes from a little place called "my imagination" and I hope you all enjoy him. Thank you, and good-night!**


	3. Getting to Know You

**Ok, so I typed half of this chapter yesterday, but then my computer restarted and it has a "temporary profile" so it never saves anything on it…so it disappeared. And now I have to remember EVERYTHING I wrote! So anyway, I **_**know**_** that Rachel's a vegan, but in this chapter she's gonna eat regular dairy ice cream. Just saying…**

A whole week had passed since Rick arrived and already he was starting to settle in. While Will and Rachel were at work, he'd ride around town on his motorcycle until they got back.

Life with Rick was pretty entertaining. He _always_ made every meal entertaining and _always_ had stories to tell about him and Will when they were younger. Rachel found it amazing how much they got along.

One day, she decided to stay home from work. She and Will ate breakfast while Rick slept in and after breakfast, he kissed her good-bye and left for work. After cleaning up the kitchen, she decided to take a quick jog. During her jog, she stopped by the local deli to pick up a few sandwiches for lunch.

When she got back, she was surprised to see Will in the kitchen eating an apple.

"Will, you're home early! I grabbed some lunch on my way back."

He looked confused. "What are you talking about, Rachel? I'm _Rick_."

She looked at him puzzled but then gasped in shock because she noticed that he was wearing Will's clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were Will."

He shrugged. "Will's getting my clothes dry-cleaned so he lent me some of his clothes."

She nodded. "Ahh, I see. Well, I picked up some sandwiches for lunch. Let me just take a quick shower."

"Ok, and after lunch, would you like some ice cream?" He asked.

She wiped her forehead. "That sounds nice, but I don't think we have any. I can run to the store after my shower to get some if you want."

He shook his head. "I'm not talking about _store-bought_ ice cream. I'm talking about _homemade_ ice cream."

She looked confused. "I don't quite understand."

He pointed to a cabinet. "I noticed that you still have our grandma's old ice cream maker. She gave it to Will before she died. I remember how she always used to make this _really_ delicious vanilla ice cream when we were young."

Her eyes widened. "I never knew we had it!"

He shrugged. "Will was pretty upset after she died; maybe that's why he never used it. But I think we should use it at least _once_ before we can't anymore."

She sighed. "Sure, let me just take a shower and then I'll run to the store and get the ingredients."

He shook his head and got the ice cream maker out of the cabinet. "Nonsense, Rachel. You go take your shower and _I'll_ run to the store and get what we need. I won't be long."

She thought for a second. "Ok, thank you. You can use my car if you want."

About half an hour later, Rick returned with the ingredients. They had lunch and then he made the ice cream while Rachel brought some chairs onto the front porch.

A few minutes later, Rick appeared with two glasses. He handed her a glass and sat down.

Rachel took a bite. "Mmmm this is delicious!"

Rick nodded. "Hey Rachel, remember when you told me that there were more surprising this about you?"

She nodded. "Yes, why?"

He shrugged. "Well, since you're dating my brother, I just thought that I should get to know you."

She giggled. "Well, if you insist. Let's see…I was born to two Dads. They wanted a baby, so they hired a surrogate mother, Shelby, to have me. While growing up, I grew up performing _all the time_. Eventually as I got older, I made it my lifetime goal to be on Broadway."

Rick nodded impressed. "Nice!"

"When I got into high school, I developed the actor's persona and became…a bit snobbish. I was teased a lot but I wouldn't let it bother me. Will also helped out boost my confidence."

Rick leaned back in his chair. "Yeah…Will was always encouraging like that. So…how's your relationship with him?"

She hesitated before answering. "It's…fine."

He looked at her unconvinced. "Rachel, you can be honest with me."

She sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ok…not really. When we dated in high school, yes we fooled around a bit, but never took it any further because I was insecure and he respected that. After I graduated and came back…we started up again, but we still never took it any further. In high school, he was like a teenager, but now, we're like a sitcom family! I don't know why, but he's not _frisky_ anymore!"

She finished her monologue with her chest heaving and felt tears forming in her eyes.

Rick gave her a few minutes to compose herself and whistled.

"Brava…that was deep. But breathe, Rachel, breathe! It's ok."

He rubbed her back. "Hmmm….I think I see the problem. I think you _both_ are at fault here."

She sniffed. "What?"

He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to her. "What you lack is _intimacy_. Trust me, I know what that is and the whole time I've been here, I haven't seen it. Even at night, you two bid me good-night and then all I hear is pin drop silence. No moaning, no banging on the walls…_anything_. When there's no intimacy in a relationship, it doesn't turn out pretty. And I think I know _why_ you're not happy."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"Remember when you said you didn't go too far in high school because he respected the fact that you were insecure? Well maybe he hasn't tried anything because he probably thinks you're still insecure about it."

She blew her nose. "I guess it's safe to say that I'm still a virgin."

He winced. "Ouch…how'd _that_ happen?"

She shrugged. "Well, I had a few teen boyfriends in high school, but I just wasn't sure who to save it for. My first two tried to pressure me, which made me insecure."

He nodded understandingly. "Ahh, I see. Well, the solution is quite obvious: _you_ have to make the first move. You both aren't getting any younger and the only way for something to happen is to let him know that you're ready."

She bit her lip. "I don't think I'm ready."

"You don't have to do it _right away_, but _soon_ before it's too late."

She stared at him for a few minutes. "You're right, Rick. Thank you so much for talking with me."

He smiled. "Hey, anything I can do to help my brother's girl. Now come 'ere and give me a hug."

She leaned forward and gave him a hug…and something happened.

Hugging Rick gave her that _same_ excited spark she got whenever she hugged Will. It was _weird_.

Rick, on the other hand was enjoying what just happened. He just got Rachel to open up to him, so when she realizes that he understands her more than Will did, she'd leave him right away. Everything was going according to plan…


	4. Weird Dreams

**This chapter has been revised. I noticed that I've been rushing into things with the story and leaving lots of holes so I'm here to fix it. Please ignore the old Author's Note below.**

**Hello, my lovelies! Ok, so you haven't heard from me since February and believe me, I have a logical explanation on why. And trust me, it's not a simple busy and writer's block crap. No, it's a REAL explanation and I won't leave out a single detail so this might be longer than my actual chapter.**

**In late January, my Mom got diagnosed with Thyroid Cancer (thyroid is in your throat). She already had a paralyzed vocal cord that made her lose her voice for long periods of time when she got sick, but she got diagnosed when she didn't have her voice for literally months. So yeah, she got diagnosed and had to get surgery at the wonderful Mayo Clinic (we live near it and there's only 3 in the U.S. so we didn't have to relocate anywhere). After her surgery, she had to go through radiation treatments (no, she didn't lose her hair) and had to get a hole and tube in her throat and lots of pills and machines. She's been doing…somewhat better. So yeah, just didn't want you to worry about me. Now on with the story…**

A few more weeks passed and Rachel got even closer to Rick since their last talk. She was glad he gave her advice and he was always there whenever Will wasn't. Will was also happy that Rick and Rachel were getting along. He barely even noticed how closer they got each day.

Rachel tried taking Rick's advice on making the first move, but Will was always tired when he got home from work so he barely even noticed her, much to her dismay. And quite frankly, she tried just about everything: lingerie, flirty talk, hands in certain areas but he never acknowledged them or shrugged it off.

One night, after everyone went to bed, there was a huge thunderstorm. Rachel always hated thunderstorms, so she kept tossing and turning. Will was fast asleep next to her.

Suddenly, she heard a creaking noise next to her bed. She opened her eyes and shrieked when she saw two pairs of eyes looking at her.

Will woke with a start and turned on his light. "What's going on here? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

The noise and pair of eyes belonged to Rick, who snuck into the room and was kneeling on the floor next to the bed. He stood up and brushed off his pajamas. "I was asleep when I heard some weird moaning noise coming from your room. I came in and saw Rachel tossing and turning but I didn't want to wake her. I guess I startled her, sorry."

Rachel pulled the covers over her chest. "No no, it's quite fine."

Will rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Rachel is absolutely terrified of thunderstorms."

Rick sat on the bed. "Really? So am I! I hate riding my motorcycle during a storm!"

Will laughed and looked at Rachel. "I remember every time there was a thunderstorm, he'd come into my room and grab my teddy bear but always wound up sleeping on the floor."

Rick playfully hit him on the arm. "Thanks for telling her!"

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry, Rick. I won't tell anyone."

Will stroked her hair. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I should be fine."

"Maybe…well, if it's not a problem, she'd sleep better if I slept on the floor next to the bed?" Rick asked.

Rachel looked a bit uncertain. "Uh…I'm not sure."

Rick got off the bed and shrugged. "Ok, it's fine. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

Will rubbed his eyes again. While he did, Rick flashed her that wonderful smile that she liked again.

"Um…actually, yes it's ok with me if he sleeps on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I think I'll sleep much better through this storm with _two_ Schuesters in the room."

Rick smiled and went back to his room to grab his pillow and blanket. When he came back and set up his make-shift bed next to Rachel, Will turned off the light.

During the night, she had a very _strange_ dream.

_She was dressed at a princess at a grand ball, swirling on the middle of the dance floor. She was surrounded by couples dressed in many colors doing the same waltz. She just kept swirling and twirling, getting dizzy by the blurry of colors. Finally she stopped spinning when she saw a flash of white before her eyes. It was Will, wearing a white suit. All the dancers stopped dancing and stared at them. _

_He bowed and offered his hand to her. "Your Highness, may I have this dance?_

_She smiled, took his hand and they began waltzing. The waltz was __**magical**__. She felt like she was on cloud nine and __**nothing**__ could stop her from feeling happy._

_Suddenly, she felt a tug on her waist, a jerk and when she looked up, she was facing Rick who was wearing a black suit._

_He gave her a charming smile. "I didn't feel like asking to dance. I just thought I'd jump at the opportunity."_

_He grabbed her waist with both hands, pulled her close to him and started swaying. _

_She suddenly felt her mood change. The whole ball no longer felt light and fluffy like when she was dancing with Will. Everyone in the room's clothes turned red and black and they all started doing a seductive tango. _

"_You've been a goody-goody for __**way**__ too long. How about showing off your dark side?"_

_She didn't need to be told twice. She cupped the back of his neck with her hand and pulled him into a hard, forceful kiss. It made her feel sexy…seductive and exciting for once._

_When they pulled back, he gave her a devilish smile. "Good girl. Screw light and fluffy…it's about being __**bad**__, baby."_

_She stared at him confused. "Can't I just be good __**and**__ bad?"_

_He shook his head. "Not anymore."_

Rachel shot out of bed, cold sweat dripping from her forehead. Her heart was beating super-fast like a child throwing a tantrum.

She looked next to her and saw Will, still fast asleep.

However, she also noticed something weird when she saw her arm dangling off the bed. She leaned over and was shocked to see that on the floor, Rick was soundly sleeping and holding her hand.

**Again, this chapter was revised. Hope you like it…**


	5. Nobody Wants to Be Lonely

**Revised!**

**If at first your last chapter was a big flop because you haven't written in forever, try again. It'll take me a while to bounce back and write stupendous chapters again, so go easy on me. Hopefully this works out. Right…here we go.**

Rachel was confused. Why was Rick holding her hand?

_That's weird,_ she thought. _First the weird dream and now Rick's holding my hand?_

She looked back at Will. _This is wrong. I better figure out how to make him let go._

She knew that Will was a heavy sleeper and hoped that Rick was too so she could free her hand.

She started to pull gently when Rick stirred.

"Huh, what?"

He looked at Rachel's hand and then at Rachel and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Rachel. If you needed a hand t hold, why didn't you hold Will's?"

She pulled her hand back. She _definitely _was not going to tell him about her dream. "Very funny, Rick. You must have accidentally grabbed it in the middle of the night."

He yawned and stretched. "Nope, I meant to."

"You better hope Will didn't hear you say that." She replied.

"Relax, I know just as well as you do that he's a heavy sleeper and it would take a parade to wake him. I held your hand because you still looked like you were having trouble sleeping." He said.

She blinked. "Oh…sorry. That was sweet of you."

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm a nice guy. Compared to Willie who only thinks wrapping his arms around your waist would make a difference. Does he do it a lot?"

She nodded. "Yup…"

He sat up. "Sorry to hear that. He tends to forget that there's other ways to make a woman feel good. I was always good at that."

Suddenly Will stirred and woke up. "Hey guys, sleep well?"

Rick scratched his head. "You're floor's a bit hard, but I managed. How about you, Rachel?"

She shrugged nervously. "Yes, I was perfectly fine.'

Will yawned and stretched. "That's good to hear. Well, I'm gonna get ready for work."

When Will got done getting dressed, he almost bumped into Rick midway in the hallway and they went to the kitchen.

Will approached Rachel who was at the counter making breakfast, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Rachel smiled and pointed to his cup of coffee that was waiting for him on the table.

Right when he left her side, Rick wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She squealed and shot him a dirty look. Will faked mock anger.

"Rick, are you trying to make a move on my girl?"

Rick shrugged innocently. "I thought that's how we greet each other good-morning. My mistake."

_**Later that night**_

After dinner, Will sat on the couch grading papers. Rachel came out of her room in a very cute and a bit revealing baby doll dress. She leaned against the doorway.

"Hey there, stranger. Let's go make naughty!"

Will didn't look up from his papers. "Hey there, sweetie."

She slinked over to him and started massaging his back. "Come on, Willie. Let's do it! I think I'm finally ready."

He shrugged her off. "Not now, I'm busy."

She sat back, her eyes wide. "Will, isn't this what we've been waiting for?"

He shuffled his papers. "Rachel, if you don't stop playing around, I'll _never_ get these papers done."

She blinked. "Will, I'm starting to get frisky. I'm _not_ getting any younger here!"

After a few more minutes he stood up, grabbed his papers and left the house.

Rachel was heartbroken. She really thought tonight would work, but this rejection hurt!

There was nothing else to do pull her knees up to her chest and cry.

Meanwhile…Rick was listening to the whole conversation from the hallway. He smiled because his plan was working. Will was ignoring her and she was hurting.

Still, he felt bad for what was going on. He looked at Rachel curled up on the couch.

_Why, why, why_

_Oh ooh ohh_

_There you are, in a darkened room_

_And you're all alone, looking out the window_

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Here I stand in the shadows_

_In the shadows_

_Come to come, come to me_

_Can't you see that_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

_Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why_

_Ooh ooh, yeah_

_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song_

_It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh_

_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms, baby, ohh_

_Before I start going crazy_

_Going crazy, ohh_

_Run to me_

_Run to me_

_Cause I'm dying..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)_

_My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why_

_Why, why don't you let me love you_

_I wanna feel you need me_

_Feel you need me_

_Just like the air you're breathing_

_Breathing, I need you here in my life_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_Don't walk alway, don't walk away_

_No, no, no, no..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah_

_Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)_

_Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)_

_My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)_

_So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

_Let me love you..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)_

_My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)_

_So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

_Why (why), let me love you_

_Why don't you let me love you_

_Why, love you, let me love you_

_Why (why)_

**Okay…took me a few hours to type this. No copyright, yada yada. Enjoy.**


	6. He Could Be the One

**Revised chapter**

**Can I just give up with this story? It's honestly not going anywhere and the last two chapters, I've just been improvising and now nothing makes sense anymore. It's been months, too much stress…I'm gonna try one more time.**

Rick walked into the living room and approached Rachel. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I heard everything from the hallway."

She looked up. "I don't understand. I did everything you told me…why didn't it work?"

He shrugged. "It usually does…maybe it's just him."

She leaned back on the couch. "Now our relationship is never gonna be taken to the next level."

He thought for a second. "I can do it."

She looked confused. "Pardon me? Do what?"

"Will can't make you feel special the way women nowadays want to feel. I can do that for you." He replied.

Her eyes widened. "What are you trying to say? Are you implying that I leave Will for you? Because I can't do that…I love him."

Rick shook his head. "I'm not saying leave him…I'm just saying that I can give you what he can't. You deserve to be treated better than just a trophy girlfriend."

She shook her head. "Wouldn't that be cheating? I'm not one to be unfaithful."

"No…cheating would be us having sex while you're still with him. I'm not gonna give you that. What I can give you is what he definitely can't. For instance,"

He sat on the couch next to her and slid really close. "I can get up all in your space. I can kiss you in all the places maybe he missed…touch you in places he missed…"

She didn't feel uncomfortable with his words. Actually, she liked him talking to her like that. "You sure know how to make me feel…special."

He started sliding even closer. "It's a shame you missed so much." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her lips.

Her heart started beating really fast and her mind started screaming how wrong it was…but something just felt so right.

When their lips met, she instantly felt sparks, the same sparks she felt when she kissed Will for the first time.

They pulled back and he smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad."

She giggled. "No, I guess it's not too bad."

They kissed again when suddenly they heard Will's car pulling into the driveway. Rick winked at her.

"We'll pick up on this later." Then went back to his room.

A few seconds later, Will came back into the house. "Rachel…can I talk to you for a second?"

Her eyes widened. She looked over at the hallway and saw Rick hiding and trying so hard not to laugh.

Will sat down on the couch and took her hands in his. "Honey…I'm really sorry about running out. I just needed a while to clear my head…but you're right. Our relationship isn't going anywhere because we lack intimacy."

Her heart leaped. Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say?

"So…you're already doing so much to make it work. Now it's my turn. I will do my best to turn the heat up a bit. Maybe a kiss here or there…"

Suddenly, Rick's voice rang through her head.

_Will can't make you feel special the way women nowadays want to feel. I can do that for you._

Suddenly she missed touch…a lot.

Will kissed her again and she literally felt torn. Will was sweet and made her heart flutter like a school girl…but Rick gave her what she wanted and made her feel mature.

Will kissed her on the cheek and headed back to the bedroom.

She looked at the hallway again. Rick just shrugged and went back to his room.

She was literally confused. It was like her dream all over again!

But then again…Rick wasn't really a bad guy. And he only wanted to _help_…

_Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'<br>He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
>And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid<em>

_Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
>Yeah, butterflies when he says my name<br>Hey!_

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>And when he's lookin' at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<em>

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one_

_He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
>Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and<br>I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
>And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'<em>

_Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
>He really blows me away, hey!<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>[ From: . ]<br>He's got somethin' special  
>And when he's lookin' at me<br>I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<em>

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one_

_And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
>Like everything I do is perfectly fine<br>The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
>And I'm so into it!<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>And when he's lookin' at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<em>

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one_

**This is DEFINITELY not my best. I bet I'm gonna get some backlash, but please give me a break. *sigh* Back to the drawing board, Bubba.**


	7. It's Me or Him

**Ok…so after a nice vacation, two Sesame Streets and a Mr. Rogers, I finally figured out a way to turn the heat up on this story. I'm gonna have to call in some characters. *whistles* Troops, fall in!**

**Remember that scene in "Ratatouille" when Remmy and Linguini agree to help each other and Linguini says "Let's DO this thing!"? Well…let's DO this thing**

After a few weeks, Rachel knew she was living a double life. When she was with Will, they would be playfully intimate. You know, tickling and chasing and sweet kisses and such.

However, whenever she was with Rick, it was different. Rick literally always had her pressed up against walls, giving her rough kisses that made her feel…mature and sexy.

One day…it seemed like a normal day. Will kissed Rachel good-bye and left for work. The minute the door closed, Rachel turned to Rick and smiled.

He smiled back, grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, breathing heavily on her neck.

Rachel sighed and kissed him. "I absolutely _love_ our alone times."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Will came in.

"Rachel, sweetie, I think I forgot my-"His eyes widened. "**RACHEL**! What do you think you're doing?"

Rachel gasped. "Will! This…isn't what it looks like!"

Will glared at them. "Well, it sure _looks_ like you're kissing my brother!"

Rick tried to reach out to him. "Now Will, let's calm down-"

Will stepped back. "What do you think you're doing kissing my _girlfriend_, Rick?"

Rachel stepped between them. "Now look, Will. I never _cheated_ on you. It was just a few kisses here and _there, that's all!"_

"Rachel, you shouldn't even be kissing him in the first place!" He shouted.

She crossed her arms. "I was doing it for _me_. _You_ never showed any interest in me, and I felt worthless! Rick's been helping me feel good about myself!"

Suddenly…it clicked and Will finally understood. He _never_ paid much attention to her and now Rick had seduced her.

"Rach…I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt that way." He murmured.

She shook her head. "I never meant for this to happen, Will."

He blew air out of his nose and started pacing. "Well…you can't have both of us. So…you have to _choose_, Rachel."

Right then, Rick decided to pull out his Ace. He made Rachel face him.

"Come on Rachel, remember all the good times we had these past few weeks. You told me that you're happier than you've ever been. _I_ made you feel that way, not Will."

Will felt weak. "Rachel…"

Rick took her hands. "You spent the last month telling me that you thought we were finally meant to be together."

_Will composed himself and was ready to stand his ground and fight for her. "Don't listen to him, Rachel!"_

_She looked back and forth between them, utterly confused._

"_I know what's in his mind, Rachel. He doesn't love you the way I do." Rick said._

"That's a lie!" Will shouted.

Rick turned to him. "_**You're**_ lying, Will…to yourself!"

Rachel then started crying. "Guys, stop it! I can't think like this!"

"Choose _me_, Rachel! I make a better caregiver than _him!_" Will said.

Rick laughed. "_Please, _Will. When was the last time you even _touched_ her?"

Her eyes widened. "Rick, you _never_ touched me in that way!"

He shrugged. "Who says it won't happen anytime soon?"

Will's heart sank. It was official…she wanted Rick instead of her. "I see now, Rachel. I see who you want…and I wish the two of you luck. Good-bye."

He turned and went to work, but he could hardly concentrate.

After school, he went to the local bar. After maybe, about four beers, a margarita and two wine coolers, he was drunk as a skunk and suddenly realized that he couldn't drive home…not that he _wanted_ to anyway. He picked up his phone and dialed the only number he could remember at the time.

"_Hello?"_

"Heyyyy Emmssss…wassssuuuppp?" He said, his voice obviously slurred.

"_Will, is that you? What's wrong with your voice?"_

"Went to da bar an had a few drinks…but I can't drive …uh…yeah, drive."

"_Again? Do you want me to drive you home?"_

He pounded his fist on the bar. "**NO! **Nahhhh…me an Rachel hada fight an I left the house. Drive me back to your house!"

She sighed. _"Oh dear…fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. No more drinks until I get there!"_

A few minutes later, she arrived and dragged him out of the bar into her car. "Will, what happened between you and Rachel?"

He looked at her and slouched in the passenger seat. "Never you mind, I don't wanna talk about it."

She shrugged. "Fine…I'll take you back to my place."

_**Back at Will's apartment**_

Rachel was pacing for hours since Will left.

Rick tried to calm her down, but she just shrugged him off. "Come on, Rachel You're stressing yourself out."

"Where is he? H's been gone all day! Oh, what have I done?" She wailed.

He rubbed her back. "It was for the best, Rachel. Let him calm down. Besides, now we can have some more alone time."

She turned to him and snapped. "Look, just because I may have _enjoyed_ what we've been doing, I _never_ meant to hurt him or cut him out of the picture! I love him, for crying out loud!"

He blinked. "So…it's him, not me?"

She nodded. "Yes, Rick. It's always been Will."

_**Back at Emma's House**_

"Will, would you _please_ go into the bathroom and wash your hands? It's already enough that I have to spray Lysol all over the couch and clean up your puke because you vomited, right when we got home!" Emma snapped.

Suddenly, he broke out into a fit of giggles.

She sighed frustrated. "Ok, _fine_. At least let me help you to the guest room."

He stopped giggling and rolled around on the couch. "What does he have that I don't?"

She crossed her arms. "Look, I don't think I want to know what happened, but you're drunk and need to sleep it off."

Suddenly, he sat up and stared at her. "Wow, Ems. You are still _amazingly_ pretty after all these years."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks. Come now, to the guest room."

He stood up and slowly staggered over to her. "No, _really! _Why did we break up again?"

She reluctantly answered because that question just broke her heart. "Because you wanted to be with Rachel."

He shook his head and pressed up against her. "Come on, Ems. Help me forget about Rachel, just for tonight. It was a _really_ horrible fight."

Who was she to resist?

**And that's it for this chapter. **

**So here's a challenge. That bit of dialogue where Will and Rick were fighting over Rachel starting with "You told me that you're happier than you've ever been." was taken from an episode of Smallville. What episode, who said it, and what was the situation? Whoever gets it right will get recognition in the next chapter. Aaaannnddd….GO!**


	8. The Awful Truth

**Ok…so after five rounds of bowling, eight Lazytown episodes and a whole bag of Pretzel M&Ms, I'm willing to try again.**

**And a very special thank you to Fanfiction user Kerry Day on the ideas for this chapter. You're awesome!**

The next morning, Will woke up with a splitting headache. He sat up in bed, but realized that it wasn't _his_ bed that he slept in. His eyes widened when he saw that he was also naked.

Suddenly, Emma came through the door with a mug of coffee and a plate of doughnuts.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She said cheerfully.

To him, her voice sounded shrill and screechy like nails scraping a chalkboard.

"Ouch, Emma…my head hurts like crap! What happened?"

She looked confused. "You don't remember? You called me to pick you up at a bar last night and told me to take you back to my house."

He grabbed his head. "But why am I naked?"

She blinked. "You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "I only remember being at the bar, that's it."

She paused. "Well…after I took you back to my house…we slept together."

He looked at her incredulous and burst out laughing. "Ha ha, very funny Emma. But we both know _very_ well that I would _never_ sleep with you!"

She looked hurt. "I _don't_ like being mocked, Will. But we did sleep together."

He stood up and grabbed his clothes off the floor. "Wow Emma, you're _really_ going to believe that I would stoop that low. I need to get dressed now. Can you drive me back to the bar so I can take my car home?"

She stared at him wide-eyed, nodded and left the room sadly.

_**Back at Will's Apartment**_

Rachel had been sitting on the couch all night, not sleeping a wink. She hoped that Will would come to his senses and come home anytime. Truth was, she was _really_ sorry for giving into Rick's advances and planned to apologize to Will as soon as he got home.

Rick stayed up late with her but went to bed around four in the morning.

When he woke up, he saw her still sitting on the couch and sat next to her.

"I'm going grocery shopping. Want to come?"

She shook her head. "No…he'll be home anytime soon."

He looked at her concerned. "Did you sleep at all? Even just a little?"

She turned to him. "No…that's how much I love him. He'll come to his senses soon, I just know it."

He shrugged. "Ok, whatever you say. I'll be back. Try to get at least _some_ sleep."

After he left, Rachel decided to get some shut eye. She lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. She answered it and was shocked to see Will standing in the doorway.

"Will, you're home!"

He squinted and swayed on the spot. "Geeze, not so _loud_, Rachel. I have a really bad hangover."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Suddenly, she noticed his face turning green. He turned around and threw up in the bushes.

She squealed and caught him as he fell. "Oh my, Will! You _definitely_ are hung over! Come on, you need to sleep it off."

He staggered as she half dragged him to his room.

"Where's Rick?" He asked.

"He went grocery shopping. He'll be soon."

He nodded. "That was nice of him. He's a _really_ great brother."

She stopped in her place. "Listen…Will, about yesterday, I want to apologize-"

He moaned. "Rachel, not so loud! My head's pounding! Just bring me to the bedroom, please."

She shut her mouth and decided to tell him later. "Ok, come on. We'll talk later.'

When they got to the bedroom, she tucked him in and gave him a glass of water. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Rachel. You're the best." Within seconds, he was asleep.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Rick came home to Rachel cooking dinner.

"Where have you been? I thought you said you went to get groceries!"

He shrugged and put the bags on the counter. "After I left, I rode around town and stopped at a few places. _Then_ I bought the groceries."

She sighed. "Fine…Will came home today."

Rick began unloading the groceries. "Really? When?"

"Earlier today…about an hour after you left. But he passed out on the bed and has been sleeping all day claiming to have a bad hangover." She replied.

He chuckled. "Wowwww, I never thought he'd ever _have_ one. Oh well, are you going to check on him after dinner?"

She nodded. "I planned to, yes."

Dinner was silent. Without Will…everything just seemed pointless.

"Are you ok, Rachel? You barely touched your salad." Rick asked.

She stared at her plate. "I'm fine…I just can't help this feeling that something's really wrong."

After dinner, they both cleared away the dishes and headed to Will's room.

He was still sleeping, but the blankets were all tangled and his pillow was on the floor.

She fixed the bed and sat down next to him. Rick sat down next to her and touched her hand.

"You know…it's not too late to start over. We could start a whole new life together! You don't need him."

She pulled her hand away. "I know who I want, Rick; I want Will. And right now, he _needs_ me to take care of him."

Rick shrugged and went to watch TV in the living room.

After about an hour, Rachel's phone started ringing non-stop with texts.

The first one from Finn confused her.

_Hey Rachel, did you get Ms. Pillsbury's text? You're not gonna like it.-Finn._

Suddenly, all the Glee Club members showered her phone with texts, each scaring her by the minute.

_Hey Rachel, I just got a text from Ms. Pillsbury. Are you aware of it?-Artie_

_Rachel, did you talk to Mr. Schue about this?-Sam_

_Put a leash on your dog, Berry. Looks like he went and got some pussy-cat before he had you-Santana_

_Rachel, I'm not quite understanding what's going on here. You might wanna talk to Mr. Schue about what he did-Tina_

_Rachel, I am utterly SHOCKED by Ms. Pillsbury's text! And Mr. Schue's a scumbag!-Kurt_

_Hi, Rachel. Ok, I am OFFICIALLY defriending Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue on Facebook! Call me if you need a friend to talk to-Blaine_

_Wowww, Rachel. It looks like someone took Schue's dignity before you did! That's not right! Want me to take a hit on him?-Puck_

_Yo girl, you been played! Call me if you need anything-Mercedes._

_Hey Rachel, I got Ms. Pillsbury's text. Are you ok? Call me.-Mike_

_Rachel, I don't understand why everyone is upset with Mr. Schue. He just had a sleepover…-Brittany._

Rachel nearly dropped her phone. Her heart and mind started racing and she feared the worst.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She heard Rick's voice and someone else's familiar voice talking.

"Rachel, your friend Quinn's here!" He called into the bedroom.

Rachel left the bedroom and saw Quinn standing there with a concerned look on her face holding her phone.

"Did you know about it?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't understand, everyone in Glee just texted me."

Quinn handed her her phone. "This might be hard to read."

_OMG Will and I just had sex! I'm still glowing from it!-Ms. Pillsbury_

Rachel's eyes widened. "I…don't understand."

"What exactly happened?' Quinn asked.

Rachel and Rick looked at each other. "You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

After explaining everything, Quinn nodded understandingly.

"I never meant to hurt him, that's why Rick and I never slept together. But when Will caught us kissing, he left and was gone all night! He came home today with a bad hangover and has been sleeping all day."

Suddenly, here phone rang one final time. Rick and Quinn huddled around her to read the most shocking text of this story.

_Dear Rachel, _

_This may come as a shock to you, but Will and I had sex last night. He called me drunk, asking me to pick him up from a bar and bring him to my house because he had a fight with you and it all…just happened. But guess what? I don't regret it…actually I'm GLAD it happened. I just KNEW he and I were meant to be together and last night confirmed it. Now, I know that he was drunk and may deny it, but it happened and I just wanted to make sure you knew it was true. He enjoyed it too, I remember EVERYTHING. I don't know what you did to him to make him drink again, but you REALLY hurt him because the first thing he said before we did it was 'Help me forget about her tonight'. Honestly, I think I make a better girlfriend to him than you, because I gave him my virginity before you did. I think the best thing for you to do is leave him, start your own life and leave him to me. You what you want, but I just think it's what's best. Remember what I said._

_Ms. Pillsbury_

After all three of them read the text, Rachel felt sick and light-headed.

Quinn covered her mouth in shock. "So, it's _true_!"

Rick looked a Rachel. "Rachel, you don't look so good. Are you ok?"

Rachel looked at them, shook her head and fainted.

**Ok…let's see how you like this chapter.**

**Now about last chapter's challenge…no one got it. Are you telling me that **_**none**_** of my readers had ever watched Smallville? Shocker! Well here's the answer.**

**The person who said the lines was Bizarro. The episode he said it was "Persona".**

**Enjoy this chapter…I hope!**


	9. Quit Playing Games With My Heart

**This is my last idea…before my mind goes ultimately blank.**

**So without further ado-**

**AUDIENCE: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Ok, ok! **

Rachel awoke from her a few hours later. She literally couldn't believe Will _cheated_ on her and actually have the nerve to accuse _her_ of cheating!

After she awoke, she spent two whole hours crying while Rick and Quinn comforted her.

"Rachel, it's gonna be ok. He's a jerk!" Quinn said.

"Wow, this is a new side of Will I've never seen!" Rick said.

Rachel shook her head. "That's _not_ helping! Worst part is…I don't know who to be mad at!"

Suddenly, they heard some groaning in the bedroom signaling that Will was starting to wake up.

"Do you want me to stay, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at her. "No, this is between me and him. But forward me the text, I need all the proof I can get."

Quinn nodded, forwarded the text and left. "Call me if you need anything."

After she left, Rachel and Rick looked at each other awkwardly.

"You might not want to stick around for this. It can get kinda ugly." She said.

He shrugged. "I was gonna finish packing my bags anyway."

Her eyes widened. "You're _leaving_? Why?"

Rick replied sadly. "I've been here way too long. First I stayed for Will…then when I started liking you, I stayed longer. But now that I know that there's no hope for us and all this happening, I gotta move on."

She sighed sadly. "I'm gonna miss you."

He patted her hand. "You're a great girl, Rachel. Everything will turn out ok. Now I have to go pack."

He left Rachel sitting on the couch nervously.

A few minutes later, Will emerged from the bedroom yawning.

"Wow, I am _never_ getting that drunk ever again! Hey sweetie, was Quinn just here? I thought I heard her voice."

She answered without looking at him. "Where were you last night?"

He shrugged. "Um…I remember going to the bar after school and had a few drinks and next thing you know, I woke up in Emma's house."

She clenched her fists. "And that's it? You don't remember _what_ you did there?"

He shook his head. "I was _completely_ wasted last night."

She took a paper bag that was sitting on the table, balled it up and threw it at him. "So you don't remember _sleeping_ with her?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Sleeping with her? What are you talking about? I never slept with Emma!"

She stood up. "Stop lying!"

Ha backed up. "Sweetheart, I'm not lying! I never did anything!"

She whipped out her phone. "Then _how_ do you explain all the Glee members texting me nonstop because Ms. Pillsbury sent them all a text _bragging_ about how wonderful the sex was? Oh, and that's not the _worst _it!" She shoved the phone with Emma's text in his face. "She even texted _me_ on how great it was and that I should step back and let her have you!"

His eyes widened. "Oh my God…oh my God!"

Suddenly he remembered asking Emma why he woke up naked and her hurt expression when he denied it. It was all starting to sink in…but then he remembered _why_ it happened in the first place. He shrugged casually.

"Oh, _now_ I remember. Well…we're even now."

She lowered his phone, utterly shocked. "So it's _true_?"

He nodded. "Yup, it's true and now we're even. I slept with Emma and you slept with Rick. Are we cool now?"

She lowered her phone in shock. "You _still_ think that I had sex with Rick?"

He nodded. "Well you two seemed pretty cozy when I walked in."

She started hyperventilating. "You…you…you MONSTER! How could you **POSSIBLY** think that I'd be unfaithful to you? I was patient with you, I _loved_ you and how do you repay me? By falsely accusing me and betraying me?"

Rick came out of his room with his suitcase. "Wow, _really_ smooth Will. Even _I_ would never stoop that low."

Will looked at them helplessly. "Rachel…I'm so sorry…"

She held up her hand. "Save it. I'm done getting hurt…it's over. I'm moving out of the house."

He suddenly felt sick. "Where will you go?"

She shrugged. "Wherever…_anyone_ will take me in. Finn, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Sam…"

Rick stepped in. "No, you'll go with me, Rachel. I can't have you run around Lima all by yourself. There's a hotel not too far from here."

Will's jaw dropped. "You're leaving me for _him_?"

She shrugged. "No…I'll only go with him until I know what I'm gonna do. Why, is that what you want?"

He shook his head. "Rachel…please don't do this." He said weakly.

She crossed her arms. "Why not, Will? Now you can have Emma all to yourself now!"

She shuffled to the bedroom and started packing her things. When she was finished, she joined Rick by the door.

"Adios, Will. I'm sure you and Emma will be very happy together. I'm sorry it didn't work out, but what's done is done."

"Bye, Will. Thanks for letting me stay with you." Rick said.

They walked out the door, hopped onto Rick's motorcycle and rode off into the night.

Will felt…empty and lifeless. Everything that had just happened was all his fault, starting with accusing her.

_She had a point_, he thought. _She didn't __**exactly**__ cheat on me. Will, you __**idiot!**_

He had to figure out a way to fix this and fast!

The only thing he could do now was press a pillow to his face and scream.


	10. Unfinished Business

**Hi there, people! I don't think anyone is aware, but I re-edited the chapters starting from chapter 4 and re-uploaded them. I just did a little tweaking, changing and adding so it should make sense…kind of.**

Will felt sick all night. Rachel was long gone, not knowing when she could be back.

It was all Emma's fault. Well…actually it was mostly _his_ fault, but Emma had some part in this. She shouldn't have taken advantage of him while he was drunk. She should have stopped it right then and there. She also shouldn't have bragged about it to everyone including Rachel.

He had to figure out a way to fix it **FAST**!

But how?

He had to get Emma to reveal that she took advantage of him and then prove it to Rachel. It wasn't going to be easy, but Rachel was all he had and he _wasn't_ going to lose her.

_**At a Random Hotel**_

Rick was once again woken by the sound of Rachel sobbing and beating her fists on the bed like a child throwing a tantrum.

She had been like that ever since they arrived at the hotel. She wouldn't even eat or allow herself to be comforted.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his head. "Geeze…how Will put up with you all these years, I'll _never_ know."

He grabbed her phone off the nightstand and dialed Quinn's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Quinn, this is Rick. Will's brother."

"_Oh, hi. Why are you calling me so late? And what's that noise?"_

He sighed. "It's Rachel's wailing. She confronted Will earlier and then packed her things and I took her to a hotel but she's been crying ever since."

"_Oh wow…she must be taking it very hard. Do you need me to come get her?_"

He rubbed his neck uncertainly. "Well…maybe not right now because we're at a hotel right outside of Lima. But maybe tomorrow you could take her out for a Girls Day Out or something?"

"_Sure, I'll round up the girls tomorrow. What hotel are you at?"_

"We're staying at the St. Ivy Hotel." He replied.

"_Sounds good, we'll see you tomorrow."_

"Ok, goodnight, Quinn." He said and hung up the phone.

Rachel finally stopped screaming and looked up at him. "Who was that?"

"It was Quinn. She and the girls are gonna take you out tomorrow." He replied.

She sat up on the bed and started hiccupping. "I suppose it'll do."

He shrugged. "Do you want anything? You've been wailing for hours."

She nodded. "A glass of water, please. My Dads _always_ give me a glass of water after I have a sobbing fit."

"Why are you so upset?" He asked.

She sighed. "Because now my life is tarnished. First my boyfriend ignores me and then he goes on and _cheats_ on me!"

He rubbed her back. "Now, that may not be the case. He was drunk, remember? Maybe she took advantage of him."

She laughed. "Ha, yeah right. I was drunk once…I may have done some crazy things but I still had a bit of self- control."

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up. "So what are you gonna do now?"

She hiccupped again. "Will can try and explain himself all he wants. Right now, I'm _through_ with relationships. Can we just go back to sleep now? I think I'm better."

He nodded. "Ok, sounds good. You have a long day tomorrow."

_**The Next Day at Emma's House**_

"Thanks for letting me come over again, Emma. I've really been depressed." Will said, feigning sadness.

Emma brought him a cup of tea and sat down with him at the table. "No problem, what are friends for?"

He sighed. "Ever since Rachel left, I haven't been able to eat or sleep."

She shrugged. "You don't need her, Will. She just wasn't enough?"

He sipped his tea. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "Well…for instance, you two _never_ had sex when you were living together. And she was always just a pretty face there for you. She never cared."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Now, that's not true."

Emma sat back in her seat. "You and I both know it, Will. I remember last time I came to your house; she wouldn't stop snuggling you and followed you around like a shadow. She's too clingy. You should be glad you're rid of her."

He decided to play one of his Aces. "You know, you're right. She was _always_ taking up my space."

Emma nodded. "And how she would _never_ give herself to you because she was too _insecure_?"

He started feeling guilty. "Um…yeah that too. I'm actually _glad_ she walked out!"

She smiled and set down her cup. "That's the spirit. I have something for you."

She went to her room and came back with a guitar. His eyes widened.

"Old Billy Joel! You still have him?"

He took the guitar and admired it. "Hm…why did we break up again?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It's a long story. You fell out of love with me and fell in love with Rachel. I _tried_ to make you come back to me…but I just couldn't. She was more beautiful than I was and could sing way better than me."

He looked at her and patted her hand. "Don't say that. Everyone is unique in their own ways."

She dabbed her eyes, obviously crying. "I know; it's just that…I could _never_ compare to her. She was a bright star who bypassed any girl or woman. And knowing that I lost you to her…it was just hard."

He let her compose herself for a few minutes. "Wow, I sure had bad luck when it came to relationships. I guess that's a sign that I'm not meant for one."

"What?" She was shocked. She was _hoping_ he realized that Rachel was bad news and come back to _her_.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. Terri faked a pregnancy, Holly didn't want a relationship, _you_ couldn't keep up with me and Rachel was too clingy and insecure. It's a sign that I'm not _meant_ to have a special someone. I'm better off on my own."

She shifted disappointed. "Why don't you play a song on the guitar? I'm sure it's been a while."

He smiled and started playing.

_Oh, tonight I'm feeling fine  
>I'm alone, just wasting time<br>No Friday movie nights  
>Or romantic candle lights<em>

_I'm just having conversations  
>With the thoughts in my head<br>All I hear are angels crying  
>Oh, won't they just sing instead<br>It would be wrong for me to say_

_I don't need that girl by my side  
>I don't need that girl in my life<br>I don't want to talk it out  
>Or hold her when she cries<em>

_I don't want to say she's my kind  
>I don't want to say that she's mine<br>I don't want to tell her that  
>I love her more than life<br>More than life, Yeah  
>Love her more than life<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Honestly, this won't do  
>How is she doing?<br>I tell myself I'm feeling swell  
>But I know I'm such a fool<em>

_I could take it as a new beginning  
>But you know I don't feel that way<br>Who will take all this pain away?  
>I know it's wrong for me to say<br>( From: . )_

_I don't need that girl by my side  
>I don't need that girl in my life<br>I don't want to talk it out  
>Or hold her when she cries<em>

_I don't want to say she's my kind  
>I don't want to say that she's mine<br>I don't want to tell her that  
>I love her more than life<br>More than life, Yeah  
>Love her more than life<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Talk about a sin  
>Was the day I walked into the other side<br>I would run back in  
>I wouldn't waste no time<br>I know it's wrong for me to say_

_I don't need that girl by my side  
>I don't need that girl in my life<br>I don't want to talk it out  
>Or hold her when she cries<em>

_I don't want to say she's my kind  
>I don't want to say that she's mine<br>I don't want to tell her that  
>I love her more than life<br>More than life, Yeah  
>Love her more than life<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah_

She stirred her tea nervously. "So…why did Rachel walk out?"

He set down the guitar and shrugged. "I don't know. I came home from your house, passed out for a few hours and when I woke up, she accused me of cheating and packed her bags and left."

She tilted her head in confusion. "And why would she accuse you?"

He decided to play another Ace. "I don't know…she said something about sleeping with you. And she even had proof!"

She sat back and her seat comfortably. "Oh, so she got my text."

"…what text?"

She sipped her tea. "About how we did it…and that you enjoyed it and how I'd make a better girlfriend than her."

Will nearly turned the table over. "Emma, why? And that night…you took advantage of me!"

She shrugged. "Come on Will, it was obvious you were enjoying it. And you started it."

He blinked. "But you could have _stopped_ it right then and there! Why didn't you?"

She stood up angrily. "Because I thought that if I didn't resist, I'd have a chance getting that wonderful feeling back! That feeling that I had when we were together! And now here we are, with the chance of getting back together just like I always wanted."

He smiled and pulled a recording device out of his pocket. Her eyes widened.

"You were recording all that?"

He nodded. "Yup, it's all here. All here for Rachel to hear, you sicko!"

Her eyes flashed with anger. You sneaky little prat! But don't you dare put all the blame on me. _You _were the one who got himself drunk after a fight with Rachel. _You _called me to pick you up. More importantly, _you_ were the one who seduced me in your drunken state."

He stood up and pointed at her. "Well you were the irresponsible one who let it get that far and decided to take advantage of it!"

She threw up her hands exasperated. "Well, what can you do now? Rachel's officially through with you and I just gave you a chance to take me back but you blew it off! So now you're on your own, Will. I loved you, I really did but you just keep breaking my heart over and over again. Well guess what? No matter what happens, you will always be the source of all this madness!"

He slammed his hand on the table. "I already _know_ that all this is my fault, I'm guilty enough about it. But _you_ on the other hand, were a big part in this and she deserves to hear the truth. So I'm leaving now, _with m_y guitar so I can win her back."

As he was starting to leave, she called out "You're making a big mistake, Will! She's not woman enough for you, _I_ am! You can't do this to me!"

But it was too late. Will had already heard enough, and had enough proof to get Rachel to forgive him _somewhat_.

**See? Nice, long…hopefully makes sense. Enjoy!**


	11. Moonlight Serenade

Will came home from Emma's completely satisfied. The next step was to find out what hotel Rachel and Rick were staying at.

Rick's voice rang through his head. _There's a hotel not too far from here._

He decided to check the spare room where Rick stayed for the past few months. The room was pretty empty…until he spotted something on the nightstand. It was a brochure to the St. Ivy Hotel…that new four-star hotel right on the outskirts of Lima.

He smiled, grabbed his guitar and recording device, hopped in his car and took off.

When he got to the hotel, the first thing he saw in the lobby bar was Rick.

"Hey, Rick."

Rick smiled. "Hey, Will. Want a drink?"

Will shook his head. "Nah, I don't wanna take any more chances. How's Rachel?"

Rick shrugged. "A little…bipolar about the whole situation. I don't know…one minute she misses you, the next minute she's lying on the bed screaming and wailing and then she's claiming that she doesn't need anyone to help her get through this."

Will whistled. "Wow…it must have hit her pretty hard."

Rick took another sip of his beer. "Why do you want to know?"

Will shrugged. "I have a plan to get her back. Where is she?"

"I had the girls pick her up and take her on a Girls Day Out thing. I figured she needed it." Rick replied.

Will nodded. "All right, sounds fair. Do you know when she'll be back?"

Rick paid for his beer and stood up. "I don't know…she's only been gone for about three hours. I really don't think it's a good idea to confront her so soon, Will. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Will shifted in his seat. "It _will_ work, Rick. Without her, I can't eat…sleep…nothing. And I _know_ that I messed up but I have some proof that it wasn't all my fault."

Rick shrugged. "If you think so. I hope you know what you're doing. We're staying in room 256."

"Why the second floor?" Will asked.

Rick shrugged. "If we were on a higher floor, I'd _never_ get away from her wailing. I'll make an excuse not to be here later tonight. Good luck."

_**Later That Night**_

Rachel came back from her day out around seven p.m. She burst into the room with a ton of shopping bags. Rick was sitting on the bed reading the newspaper.

He eyed the bags. "Have a good day?"

She set the bags on the floor. "My, the girls sure like to _shop_! They helped me buy all this stuff."

Rick smiled and got off the bed. "That's good, you _really_ did need that." He began rummaging through his suitcase, took out some nice evening clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"I'm going out with some friends tonight. I'll be back pretty late." He replied.

She sighed and flopped onto the bed. "Oh, ok. I'll probably turn in early tonight, I'm exhausted."

After he left, Rachel changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants and decided to watch TV. After a few movies, she fell asleep.

About an hour later, she awoke to the sound of pebbles being thrown out her window. She thought it was a bunch of obnoxious teenagers so she shuffled to the window and opened it…but was shocked.

Instead of teenagers, it was Will standing two stories below with a guitar in his hand.

Will smiled when he saw her, picked up the guitar and began to play and sing.

_Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight?  
>Are you sorry we drifted apart?<br>Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day?  
>When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?<em>

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
>Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?<br>Is your heart filled with pain? Shall I come back again?  
>Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?<em>

Rachel thought the song was sweet, but she also reminded herself that she was mad at him. However, she was torn between letting him finish the song or shutting the window and walking away. She decided to let him finish.

_I wonder why I am singing this for  
>When you will not even open the door<em>

_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
>Tell me Rachel, are you lonesome tonight?<em>

Rachel literally almost started crying but she wiped her tears away in seconds.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"Hoping you'll give me the chance to explain myself." He replied.

The ladies in the rooms around her who also heard him singing and stuck their heads out their windows started protesting.

"Give him a chance! Let him explain himself! You should consider yourself _lucky_ to have a guy like him singing to you outside your window!"

Rachel shook her head. "As sweet as that song was, I have _nothing_ say to you!"

She slammed the window shut. The other ladies, outraged looked down at Will.

"Ah, who needs her? She doesn't consider herself lucky. Sing another song!"

Will chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry ladies, but I did her wrong and now I need to make it right. But don't worry, you'll find a guy like me someday."

The ladies swooned and sighed disappointed. They all slammed their windows shut at the same time.

Will made his way into the hotel, took the elevator and stood outside her door.

Rachel started pacing around the room when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Will standing there. He began playing again.

_Oh my love, my darling  
>I've hungered for your touch<br>A long lonely time,  
>And time goes by so slowly<br>And time can do so much,  
>Are you still mine?<br>I need your love,  
>I need your love<br>God speed your love to me._

This time, Rachel didn't have the heart to slam the door in his face because that was the song he played for her on their first date and they officially declared it their song. She started backing up and sat on the bed staring at him and he made his way into the room singing.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
>To the open arms of the sea, yeah!<br>Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"  
>I'll be coming home,<br>Wait for me._

_Oh my love, my darling  
>I've hungered,<br>Hungered for your touch  
>A long lonely time,<br>And time goes by so slowly  
>And time can do so much,<br>Are you still mine?  
>I need your love, I...<br>I need your love  
>God speed your love to me<em>

He finished the song and she casually crossed her arms. "I guess you didn't understand when I said I had nothing to say to you?"

He set the guitar down and sat on the bed next to her. "No, I understood. But I love you and I came to plain myself."

She shrugged. "Explain what? How I loved you and you betrayed me?"

He sighed exasperated. "I know, I know. It's all my fault and I _am_ guilty about it. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. And it didn't start when Rick came, it started way before then. I've been ignoring you, your needs and what we needed to make this relationship work. I'm so sorry."

He paused before continuing. "As for Rick, I don't blame anything on him. He actually _helped_ you get what you wanted and needed. I wouldn't blame you if you left me for him."

She blinked. "What about Ms. Pillsbury?"

He took her hands. "I'm guilty about that too. I shouldn't have gotten drunk and I should have had self- control. _But_ Emma also should have stopped it right then and there."

She shrugged. "So she's also partly to blame?"

He nodded. "She admitted that she didn't stop it because she hoped it would give her an opportunity to get me to fall in love with her again. She took advantage of me."

"You can't prove that." She snapped.

"Actually I can." He pulled his recording device out of his pocket and played it.

She listened to it in shock. When it was over, she threw her arms around him. "Oh my goodness, Will, I'm so sorry for doubting you!"

He held her for a few minutes. "I missed holding you. Looks like we _both_ have things to be sorry for, but it's ok. That's how relationships work and we will make it work."

She turned away. "I would _never_ leave you. You're too special to me. But how can we fix this?"

He turned her to make her face him and grabbed her chin with his hand. "I think I know where we can start." He whispered.

They kissed and both felt the sparks all over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist.

"I think I know, too." She said and started to unbutton his shirt.

_**An Hour Later**_

Rachel snuggled up to Will under the covers. After they…did what they did, they got dressed and cuddled on the bed.

"That was _terrific_ for my first time." She sighed.

He ran his fingers up and down her arm. "I think this was my _best_ time. So am I forgiven?"

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "You _definitely_ are forgiven."

**So…the version of the songs I used were from "The Game Plan" and "Ghost"…two AMAZING movies! And this isn't the end of it!**

**Ok, here's where I start my begging and pleading.**

**PLEASE SOMEONE GIVE ME ADVICE ON WRITING A SWEET LEMON SCENE! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! **

**Or…how about whoever can write me the **_**best**_** "sweet" lemon scene to fill in those blanks, send them to me and if you're lucky, I'll re-edit the chapter and use yours. Get writing!**


	12. All is Forgiven

**Well it's true…this is the last chapter. And I have a bit of a sob story at the end so stay tuned.**

Rick came back from his night out and found Will and Rachel asleep on the bed. He smiled and quietly began packing his things.

Will and Rachel stirred and stretched.

"Hey there, lovebirds." Rick said, smiling.

Will chuckled. "Hey there, Rick."

Rachel smiled. "Good morning, Rick. How was your night out?"

Rack shrugged. "It was fine. So everything's cool now?"

They both got off the bed. "Yup, we're all good." Rachel said.

Will walked up to Rick. "I'm sorry, Rick for accusing you. You were only trying to help Rachel."

Rick rubbed his neck nervously. "Actually, _I_ should be the one apologizing. When I first came to Lima, I started liking Rachel…a _lot_. I got to know her more and when she told me her struggles, I sought out to comfort her. When you started ignoring her advances, I stepped in and made a move hoping that Rachel would have me and the few weeks we spent together were great until she realized that she loved you more. So…you're who's best for her. I'm sorry for trying to take your girl."

Will and Rachel looked at each other in shock. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

Rick sighed. "Look, if you don't forgive me, I understand."

Rachel moved to stand next to Will. "We all have something to be sorry about, and we all have something to learn from this. It may not be easy to forget, but it's easy to forgive."

Will put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "We forgive you, Rick. Hopefully we can all put this behind us."

Rick nodded. "But what about that chick you slept with?"

Will shook his head. "Emma means _nothing_ to us now. We're moving on from it."

Rick smiled and grabbed his suitcase. "Well…I guess that's it then."

Will offered out his hand. "It was nice having you, bro. Visit again anytime."

Rick shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. Then he turned to Rachel.

"See ya, Rachel. It wouldn't have worked out between us, darling."

Rachel giggled and hugged him. "No, it wouldn't have. But I had a nice time."

They checked out of the hotel and said their good-byes again in the parking lot.

"Where will you go?" Rachel asked.

Rick shrugged. "Wherever…I can't stay in the same place for too long, makes me antsy."

Will nudged him. "Hey Rick…before you go, do want to do a duet? You know, for old times' sake?"

Rick blinked. "Like…right _here_, right _now_?"

Will nodded. "Why not? It'll be a long time before we see you again."

Rick smiled. "Okay, let's do it."

Will went back to his car and grabbed a stereo out of the trunk. "Ready?"

Rick nodded. "Sure, but before we start, here's the pack of gum you lent me."

He passed Will something that _was not_ a pack of gum but Rachel didn't notice.

"Sit back, Rachel. Because you're gonna be _blown_ away."

_What's that playing on the radio?  
>Why do I start swaying to and fro?<br>I have never heard that song before  
>But if I don't hear it anymore<em>

_It's still familiar to me  
>Sends a thrill right through me<br>Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to  
>Those magic changes<br>My heart arranges  
>A melody that's never the same<br>A melody that's calling your name  
>And begs you please come back to me<br>Please return to me don't go away again  
>Oh, make them play again<br>The music I wanna hear as once again you whisper in my ear  
>Ooh my darlin'<em>

Rachel giggled, amazed at how wonderful they sounded.

_I'll be waiting by the radio  
>You'll come back to me some day I know<br>Been so lonesome since our last goodbye  
>But I'm singing as I cry-iy-iy<em>

_While the bass is sounding while the drums are pounding  
>Beatings of my broken heart will rise to first place in the<br>charts  
>Oh my heart arranges<br>Oh those magic changes_

_Whoa-whoa-ah-oh  
>Whoa-whoa-ah-oh yeah<br>Oooooo_

By the time the song ended, Will pulled out the little black box Rick handed him, opened it and got down on one knee in front of Rachel. Her eyes widened and she clutched her chest.

"Will! What are you doing?"

Will smiled. "Remember when I told you that this whole experience would make us stronger? I wasn't kidding. I know I may have done you wrong in the past, but it made me realize how much I _love_ you. You were a wonder in Glee Club and you're a marvelous beauty to me now and I wouldn't change a thing. Remember when you were just an innocent little school girl and I told you that you'd find a boy who would like you for who you are, even the parts of you that even you don't like? I never thought I'd be that lucky guy. And I promise no matter _what_ happens, I'll _always _be there for you. I'll be true to you and I'll _never_ intentionally hurt you for as long as I live. What I'm trying to say is…Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

She squealed and looked at Rick. "Did you know about this?"

Rick shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not. But you better answer before his knees get all dirty."

She looked at Will, her heart pounding. "Will…as _much_ as we've been through…yes, I will _definitely_ marry you!"

**Aaaannndd that's the end of it! Now for my sob story.**

**This is **_**officially**_** my last Schueberry story…or at least until I get inspiration to do another one.**

**It has been an **_**honor**_**, a **_**privilege**_** and a **_**pleasure**_** writing these nine stories. Seven of them being Schueberry stories, one Santana/David Karofsky story and one Life with Derek story. My inspirations have been **_**tremendous**_** including songs, youtube videos, chemistry, pictures and such.**

**I **_**might**_** do another Schueberry story in the future. I might also do maybe another topic such as…maybe Life with Derek, High School Musical, Smallville or another Santana/Karofsky story.**

**I'd like to thank you all for all the support, reviews and help with my stories. As much as I'd like to thank **_**all o**_**f you I'm sure you know who you are, whether you reviewed or messaged me ideas.**

**Now, as for my "retirement", I'm going to be taking care of my sick Mom. For **_**her**_** reason, refer back to Chapter 4 of this story. **

**Thank you all…adieu, ciao, bon voyage, au revoir, adios, aufwiedersehen, aloha…surf's up dudes!**


End file.
